


Grief

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, TW: Death mention, pet death specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: Person A’s pet that they loved dearly recently passed away. B knows how much A loved the pet so A goes over to B’s house and just hugs them until they eventually fall asleep crying.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Homestuck is over.  
> Yes, I am posting angsty SolKat.  
> Yes, this is the first thing I've written in a LONG time.  
> Yes, it is 3 am when I am posting this.
> 
> No, I don't care.  
> No, this was not beta-ed.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy?

Sollux blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up, he reached over and grabbed his phone, which had been repeatingly going off. He squinted at the screen, trying to read the messages.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:14 --

CG: HEY...  
CG: I'M SORRY FOR BEING AWOL ALL DAY.  
CG: I...  
CG: CRAB PASSED AWAY.  
CG: HE DIED IN HIS SLEEP LAST NIGHT SO AT LEAST HE DIDN'T SUFFER.  
CG: I HAD TO GO BACK HOME TO DAD'S TODAY SO I COULD BURY HIM WITH RED. HE DESERVED TO BE WITH HIS MOTHER.  
CG: I...  
CG: NOW THAT I'M BACK AT MY PLACE, ALONE, WITHOUT HIM  
CG: IT'S FINALLY HITTING ME THAT HE'S GONE. I THINK I WAS IN SHOCK ALL DAY.  
CG: I KNEW HE WAS AN OLD CAT SO I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY.  
CG: SOLLUX?  
CG: FUCK, YOU'RE PROBABLY ASLEEP OR SOMETHING. I FIGURED THAT YOU WERE PLAYING SOMETHING AND JUST LET PESTERCHUM GO IDLE LIKE USUAL BUT YOU GENERALLY RESPOND BY NOW.  
CG: SHIT JUST MY LUCK THAT WHEN I GENUINELY NEED TO TALK TO SOMEBODY, YOU, THE ONLY ONE OF MY FRIENDS THAT STAY UP LATE, ARE ASLEEP.  
CG: I GUESS I'LL JUST  
CG: GO THEN.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] has gone online --

CG: OH.  
TA: holy 2hiit kk iim 2o 2orry.  
TA: and yeah ii wa2 a2leep but before you 2ay anythiing ii dont care that you woke me up.  
TA: and dont beat your2elf up for not expectiing iit, no one want2 two thiink about theiir pet2 dyiing.  
TA: even iif they are 16 year2 old.  
CG: I GUESS.  
CG: I'M JUST...  
CG: SAD AND LONELY.  
TA: you 2aiid you were back at your place tonight  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: I GOT BACK A LITTLE WHILE AGO AND HAVE JUST BEEN TRYING TO DISTRACT MYSELF.  
TA: whiich ii a22ume al2o iinvolve2 avoiidiing 2leep?

 

Sollux got out of bed and slipped his glasses on, walking out into his living room to find his keys. Quickly making it though the hallway and common areas of the appartment building, he stepped out into the cool, clear night before his phone pinged again.

CG: YEAH.  
CG: HE'S ALWAYS SLEPT WITH ME, I JUST...  
TA: feel weiird doiing iit alone?  
CG: EXACTLY.

Sollux weighed his options. He could drive and be there in half the time, but would have to stop responding to Karkat, or he could walk and take longer, but be able to keep him company. Making up his mind, he set off down the sidewalk. It would only be a ten minute walk anyway.

CG: I KNOW I'LL HAVE TO GET USED TO IT, IT'S JUST THE FIRST NIGHT WITHOUT HIM.  
TA: why diidnt you ju2t 2tay at your dad2 place? you would have had company there.  
CG: I DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM, AND BESIDES I HAVE CLASS IN THE MORNING.  
TA: kk  
TA: iim pretty sure the cat youve had nearly your entiire liife pa22iing ii2 an adequate rea2on two 2tay and then mii22 cla22.  
CG: MAYBE WITH REGULAR TEACHERS.  
TA: oh 2hiit, do you have that one that never let2 anyone make anythiing up iif they mii22?  
CG: YUP. AND THERE IS A TEST TOMMOROW WORTH A LARGE PERCENT OF MY GRADE. FUCK. ME.  
TA: 2hiit kk iim 2orry.  
CG: IT'S WHATEVER, AT LEAST IT WILL PREOCCUPY ME I GUESS.  
TA: that2 2tiill 2hiitty.

Slipping his phone into the pocket of the sweat pants he had been sleeping in, Sollux knocked on the door carefully. After a brief pause, the door opened and there stood Karkat, his raven hair in disarray, face red and puffy. The tear tracks on his face shone dully in the glow of the street lights behind Sollux.

"S-Sollux?" Karkat croaked, rubbing at his eyes a bit, as if simultaneously rubbing away tears and was in disbelief that Sollux was actually there. "What are you d-doing here?"

"I, well... You said you were sad and lonely, and I figured if you wanted my company enough to wake me up at 3 am, you could benefit moreso from my physical presence than online... I guess I didn't think it through very much, I probably should have asked before just showing up at your place, I just-- oomph." Karkat cut off his lisped ramble by launching himself at Sollux and wrapping his arms around his torso tightly. He pressed his face into Sollux's chest and hiccupped.

"Shut up. Thank you. Fuck. It means a lot to me that even though I was a dick and woke you up at 3 am, your first thought was to come over to make me feel better." Sollux wrapped his arms around the smaller man's slightly shuddering shoulders.

"Of course, KK. You're my best friend."

Karkat's arms tightened around him. "What did a piece of shit like me do to deserve a best friend like you? I will never know."

"You put up with my bullshit." Sollux offered, resting his head on top of Karkat's.

"You're right. That has got to be it." Karkat chuckled dryly before yawning.

"KK."

"What."

"I know you said you didn't want to, but if you have someone with you, would you consider getting some rest?" Sollux pulled away just enough to look at Karkat. "Please?"

Karkat sighed and conceded. "Fine. I make no promises of being able to, but I'll try."

"Thank you, KK." Karkat pulled the rest of the way away and led Sollux into his house, locking the door behind him. Once in his bedroom, he quickly got into the bed and curled up, watching Sollux as he left his phone and keys on the nightstand and took his shoes off. Sollux joined Karkat in the bed and as soon as he was comfortable, Karkat latched onto his side and curled into him. Sollux wrapped his arms around his shoulders again, Karkat pressing his face into his shoulder this time.

Karkat took a shuddery breath, gripped Sollux's t-shirt and mumbled, "I miss him so much."

"I know, I know. I'll be okay." Sollux shifted so he could run one hand through Karkat's hair, playing with it lightly and wrap the other around him. Karkat hiccupped, and pressed his face into Sollux more, as if trying to hide. Sollux said nothing and let him, moving again, using the arm that had been wrapped around him to grab the blanket and throw it over them.

After a while, Sollux felt Karkat's breathing slowly even out as he fell asleep. He pressed his face into Karkat's unruly hair and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself drift off.


End file.
